Pride and a lot of Predjudice
by JaneAusten13
Summary: Rose is in high school facing the popular snobs and a horrible job. Just when things couldn't get any worse Ciel and his butler show up. Can Rose help them get back to the 19th century or get them into even more trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: school**

"Ugghh, I hate school." I exclaimed to my red haired friend as I walked up to the door of the school.

"Hey it will be over before you know it." She said winking to a few boys who were studying outside.

I was a five foot nine girl with redish brown hair and who was criticized all the time by "Pops". The Pops is what the snotty little gremlins called their selves. They were a group of five girls who had nothing better to do than chew wads of gum all day and embarrass everyone. My life always had the same routine go to school, get bugged by Pops, leave for crappy job where greasy fat witch bossed me around. Yep, life was a dream.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in!" Missy said.

"I think a cat would be smart enough to leave that alone." Tissy sneered.

"Hey why don't I take that cat and shove it up your..." I interrupted my friend Lizzy.

"Come on it's not worth it." I said rolling my eyes and grabbing my friend's wrist and dragging her out of the situation. I knew the teachers would hear her we both got in trouble all the time for the Pops "accidents" and the last thing we needed was another detention.

"Let's grab our homework from the nerds before class starts." Sissy, the leader of the Pops, said with a snap of her finger.

"Why can't you stay out of trouble for once Lizzy? If I have to work three hours over again tonight I'm dragging you down with me." I said giving her the death stare.

"Aw you know I hate that crazy old bat for making you do all of the work while she sits on her 'beeeeeeeep'" The bell for class interrupted her and we made a mad dash for the sign out sheets. Every nine weeks we would sign up for the classes we wanted to take, but we never got what we wanted because of the kids crowding around.

"Go for Art!" I yelled at the top of my lungs over all the screaming, to Lizzy. The crowd cleared and Lizzy huffed and puffed as she grabbed her bag from my arm.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"No I thought we could try something new!" Lizzy giggled.

"What?!" I yelled at her. "What is it?"

"Ballet!"

"You know I can't dance and besides I don't have equipment, wait, that means I don't have to take it!" I said in excitement.

"Here I thought you might say that so my mom bought you these." She held up a pair of slippers, a leotard, and tights.

"Sometimes I envy your rich family, but this time I hate you." I said in a deep voice.

"Great let's go or we're going to be late." I trudged behind my perky friend thinking nothing else could go wrong. I noticed I was falling behind her so I started to run, which I regret because I knocked into some one making us both fall back.

"Umph." I said rubbing my head and focusing on a beautiful sight in front of me. I was speechless.

"Master are you alright?" A tall, dark man with jagged hair asked the beautiful sight in front of me.

"More than her I think." The boy with the eye patch and bluish gray hair said.

"Rose! Are you ok?" My friend asked helping me up.

"Just a little head ache that's all. Oh, I'm so sorry I'm such A clutz are you hurt?" I asked the boy who looked about my age helping him up. He just looked at me for a while and bowed.

"I was responsible for this excuse me?" He asked I blushed and looked around quizzically like, what is he doing? And at the same time, _Some one get this on tape and rub it in the Pop's faces!_

"Um you don't have to be so proper. Are you lost, do you need help?" I asked.

" Of coarse he needs help he's bowing to the wrong girl." My friend said taking his arm and staring at him flirtingly.

"Do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?" I asked braking my friend from her dream mode, while the kid just tried to pull away.

"Hey it's not every day you find a guy who treats you like a princess." My friend snapped back.

"At least let the poor thing breathe." I said grabbing him into my arms and releasing him from the choking grip of my boy crazy friend.

"Please ladies my master and I have to go." The dark man said with a grin.

"Ooo, Hello I'm Eliza but you can call me Lizzy." My friend said laying her hand in his forcefully, and flirtingly.

I sighed dramatically putting my finger tips on my forehead, while the kid next to me wore a sick looking look like, _Why is she hitting on every man she sees?_

"Sorry I didn't get your name?" I asked the boy in vintage clothes.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive son of the earl Vincent. This is my butler, Sebastian Machaelis."

"So you're an earl?" I asked confused.

"That is correct." Ciel said.

"K?" I said hesitantly.

"Would you care to come with us?" Sebastian asked. " My master and I were just looking for a place to lunch."

"I know a restaurant I'll show you the way." I said.

"You're going to skip school?" Lizzy asked shocked.

"They haven't taken roll call yet they will just suspect us to be absent." I said with a smile.

"We? Oh, no you were the one who said we should stay out of trouble..." I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the school, this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Butler**

"I can't believe you're doing this to me." Lizzy said as I dragged her along with Ciel and Sebastian following.

"We're here." I said stopping at the front door of Miranda's the restaurant I worked at. I opened my bag and took out a pink apron with frills on the bottom. I tied it around my waist and told Lizzy to take them inside while I went and punched in my card.

As I walked in the back kitchen door I saw fat old Miranda sitting on her cheap metal chair smoking her cigarette. I coughed from the smoke filled air and Miranda spoke up in her raspy voice.

"Is it three o'clock already kid?" She asked blowing out more smoke.

"No it's twelve and I have people to serve, do you want to help this time?" I responded sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be in school and besides I hired you to work for me." She said with a harsh cough.

"Yes I should be in school but you shouldn't care you're not my mother, and you shouldn't be smoking this it's bad for you." I said taking the cigarette and smashing it.

She didn't respond so I went into the kitchen and then to the counter where Lizzy was waiting with Ciel.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked Ciel ignoring my friend.

"Hey ladies first that's the rule."

"You know you're not supposed to eat here!" I yelled at Lizzy."Remember 'she' doesn't like discounts." I whispered.

"I know that's why I want something to eat." Lizzy said, I knew she didn't like my boss so I guess that was expected.

"Ciel! What would you like?" I asked again turning my attention to him.

"Sebastian!" I turned and looked at the butler and he got up and hopped over the counter. He walked back to the kitchen and started cleaning it like a freak.

"Hey Rose he isn't supposed to be back here." Miranda said to me.

"I know this has nothing to do with me, you old witch." I mumbled.

"Sebastian is just making my lunch he is fine." Ciel said.

When Sebastian started cooking it was like magic. Miranda's mouth even dropped open watching him throw all the spices together.

"Why can't you do that?" Miranda coughed at me.

"Cause' I never went to chef school." I shot back.

"I never did either, you see I am simply one..." He was cut off.

"One heck of a butler." Ciel rolled his eyes like Sebastian said a hundred times before.

"Precisely master, you know my to well." Sebastian said with a smile and his hand at his chest and formed a half bow.

"So where are you from exactly?" I asked leaning on the one side of the counter after Ciel had finished eating.

"I am from England, the people dress here differently considering it's the nineteenth century." At that moment Lizzy and I shared our famous glance and repeated at the same time, like many times before.

"What?!" We said confused.

"It's the twenty-first century, you really are weird aren't you?" I said staring into Ciel's eyes.

"Twe twe twenty-first?" Ciel said his face going pale.

"Master... Master!" Sebastian said horrified as Ciel threw up and passed out.

I quickly grabbed Ciel's face and squeezed it trying to wake him up. It didn't work then my friend stepped in.

"You have to kiss him, it's the quickest way to get him conscious again." I pointed to myself asking if it would be me to kiss him.

"Yeah, it's obviously you. I could tell you liked him the first time you saw him." She said shrugging her shoulders. So I grabbed Ciel by the shirt and landed a big one on him, and sadly my friend was right and he woke up immediately. I stared into his eyes and he smiled at me faintly and said, "Green a beautiful color, like the ocean." he was talking about my eyes. Then he passed out again I let go of his shirt and let Sebastian take over.

"What happened?" my friend asked.

"He woke up." I said wringing my hands.

"I saw him say something so why are you so nervous?"

"AHH! He said I had beautiful green eyes the color of the ocean!" I whined leaning my head on my friend's shoulder.

"How is that bad?"

"What if he wakes up and remembers saying it, then things between us are going to be soooo awkward!" I sniffled between tears.

"Ok lets just focus on getting him back. Sebastian what's wrong?" Lizzy asked.

"My master has asthma and since it's winter here it must have taken it's toll on him." Sebastian explained.

"Doesn't he have an inhaler?" I asked.

"I do not think that an inhaler was invented yet in our time." Sebastian said.

"Well we gotta get him to a hospital!" Lizzy said.

"I'll think of an excuse on the way." I said as Sebastian picked up Ciel and carried him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hospital**

When we got to the hospital the doctors looked at us like we were crazy.

"We need help my friend just had an asthma attack I believe while we were at a comic book convention." I explained quickly, since Ciel and Sebastian were dressed weird that's what my cover up was, a comic book convention.

"Doctor Derffy to the emergency room. Doctor Derffy to the emergency room." The woman said over the intercom.

"Well?" Lizzy said.

"Well what?" I asked.

"You didn't answer me at the diner, do you like him or not?"

"Look are we really going to have this discussion in the middle of a crisis?" I said trying to get off the subject.

Then the doctor walked in and helped us. He took Ciel in a room and did some tests and confirmed that he did, in fact, have asthma and gave him an inhaler.

"Hey he's waking up!" I said noticing Ciel's eyes flutter.

"Se...Sebastian, where am I and where is Rose?"

"Master I am glad to see you awake. Rose is here with us right across the room." Sebastian pointed to where I was. I waved my hand and smiled. Ciel got a faint smile on his face.

"Hello." Ciel choked out and fell back asleep.

"Oh, he likes you." Lizzy whispered in my ear.

"Shut up!" I said and wacked her arm. "Hey Sebastian, we're gonna go to the gift shop. Will you be okay here by yourself?" I asked.

"I will be fine go and enjoy yourself." He responded.

We went down to the gift shop and bought Ciel a rose to put beside him, and we got some candy bars to tide us over until dinner.

"Will your parents not be worried?" Sebastian asked.

"My parents could care less." Lizzy said.

"I don't have any parents." I responded.

"You're like my master. His parents died in a fire about six years ago."

"Both of my parents died right after I was born so I never knew them." I said nonchalantly.

"I am so sorry." Sebastian apologized.

"It's okay I usually go to Lizzy's house so I have a house, food, and money."

"Yeah my parents usually pay her for cleaning the house and stuff along with her job at the diner." Lizzy said stuffing her face with a Snicker's.

"Oh, hey he's waking up." I said seeing Ciel's eyes shoot open.

"Sebastian where am I!?" He yelled trying to get up.

"Hey calm down before you hurt yourself." I said pushing him back down onto his bed. "You're in the hospital you had an asthma attack, speaking of..." I grabbed his inhaler and made him breathe it in, like the doctor said.

"There, happy?" I said.

"Sebastian would've done that." Ciel said annoyed.

"Well, he didn't so just go back to sleep." I said annoyed also.

"Master will you eat now?" Sebastian asked.

"Is that pudding?" Ciel asked hungrily.

"Yes it is." Sebastian tried to give it to Ciel, but he turned his head away.

"I can feed myself." Ciel said taking the spoon and gobbling it up.

"Where did this come from?" Ciel asked holding the rose.

"Rose and her friend got that for you, do you not like it I could..."

"It's fine you know I like white roses." Ciel scowled at the thought of Sebastian throwing it away, when Rose bought it.

"Sebastian get me out of here now!" Ciel ordered.

"Wait, you can't leave!" I said jumping out of my chair.

"Well I do not see that as a problem when I'm feeling better." Ciel said while Sebastian picked him up.

"Fine I will go get the car do not let anybody see you!" I said.

"Yes, yes Sebastian go." Ciel said waving his hand, shooing me away.

Luckily they snuck out unseen and we made it to Lizzy's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The New House**

After Ciel got out of the hospital I asked Lizzy where we should go.

"I guess you can go to my house." She said.

I pulled into her driveway and we helped Ciel out of the car. We were lucky to sneak past Lizzy's parents and up to her room. Even though Eliza's parents didn't care about what she did the only rule was, No Boys! Unfortunately, we had two.

"So where are we supposed to sleep tonight?" Ciel asked.

"Well, we could build you a shack or something over the hill behind here but we don't have time." Lizzy said knowing that her father had some scrap lumber in the basement from where he worked.

"That's no problem, Sebastian can get it done right now." Ciel said.

"So let me get this straight." I said. "Not only can your butler cook amazing food, but he is a carpenter too? I think you're hiding something from us." I said getting up in Ciel's face and pointing my finger at him.

"If I couldn't do that much for my master, then, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said with a smirk while smiley, next to me, rolled his eyes.

Sebastian was escorted down to the basement by Lizzy and given the extra lumber and bricks.

"You can build just over the hill there and no one will know." Lizzy said pointing to the large mound of earth behind her medium-sized mansion.

"So, you're an earl." I said trying to break the awkward silence, but instead it only made the awkwardness grow.

"What are you trying to get at?" Ciel frowned.

"Nothing." I said turning my head and staring at my shoes.

"Sebastian should be done by know where is he?" Ciel said anxiously.

"Your butler looks really young for how old you are. I mean, not to be offensive, but I was expecting someone older more butler looking, like in the movies." I said.

_Jeez this is so awkward, why did I open my mouth?_

"So you think I'm old?" Ciel responded.

"No, no! That's not what I meant I mean, oh let's drop it."

"So what's it like? In your century." I asked.

"You do not need to obtain that information." Ciel said looking out the window.

"Gosh, why do you have to be so... so...complicated!" I yelled balling up my hands into fists, and running out of the room. I was running down the hall way when I bumped into Sebastian.

"Ow!" I said falling, then I noticed I fell on Ciel. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I scrambled to get up, but my foot got caught on the rug and spun me around and I fell kissing Ciel!

"Ahhh!" I screamed and ran away. I locked myself in the nearest room. "Why does the world hate me?" I asked to myself. I heard Lizzy's voice outside talking to Ciel.

"Well, Sebastian got your, um, shack? Done." She said hesitantly. "Hey, where's Rose?"

"Sebastian shall we go?" Ciel said changing the subject quickly.

The room I was in was dark but I could see a light out of the window. I crawled over and peered out there was a gigantic mansion staring back at me. It was way more beautiful than Eliza's would ever be, and bigger!

"That's the shack?" I asked still gawking at the miracle.

I quickly felt for the door knob to go outside and explore the new house. I opened the door putting all my weight on it and accidently fell out.

"Rose! Why were you in there?" My friend said.

"Long story, but come on I want to go see the new house!" I said excitedly, grabbing my friend's hand and tearing down the stair case.

We got there and I just stared up at it while Lizzy caught her breath.

Ciel stared at me out of his office window watching proudly. It had turned night by now and was getting late.

"Master, do you wish to retire for the night?" Sebastian asked interrupting Ciel.

"Yes, but first let her inside."

"Yes master."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sleepover at the Mansion**

I walked up to the door to knock so I could explore the new house, but Sebastian beat me to it.

"Would you like to come in?" He said gesturing with his hand.

"Cool." I said looking around at the huge ball room.

"So you decided to come out of your hiding place." Ciel said walking down the center set of stairs.

"You know that wasn't on purpose, right?" I said blushing.

"I just thought that you were the type that went after men who were engaged." He said with a smirk.

"You're only sixteen and you are engaged?" I said my face going pale this time.

"Yes, I thought most people would be betrothed by this age." Ciel said confused.

"No, it's really odd that some one would think about marriage when they are this young." I said.

"Well we can work this out later, master would you like to show Miss Rose around the manor?" Sebastian said breaking up the conversation.

"Do I have to, Sebastian, My 'butler'?"

"Yes, because I have some duties to attend to." Sebastian said walking away and leaving Ciel and I alone.

"I wish I could fire him." Ciel muttered under his breath.

Later

"And finally, the bedrooms. This concludes our tour." Ciel said with a blank expression.

"Wow this is a big house." I said checking my watch to see what time it was. "Wholly crap! I lost track of time no wonder I'm so tired."

"Yes I think it's time for me to retire for the night also." Ciel said with a yawn. "Sebastian, prepare a room for Rose."

"You don't have to do that, Lizzy's house is right over the hill." I trying to keep myself awake. "Ok, I will take you up on the offer." I said walking into the nearest bedroom.

"Master, that's your room, are you going to let her sleep there?" Sebastian whispered to Ciel.

"It's fine, besides now I get to see how well you take care of our guests." Ciel said choosing the room opposite of his own.

"Yes, master."

I slept great that night, too great because I slept in and missed the bus for school.


End file.
